


Day Five

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Five Prompt: Hanyou.
Series: Inuvember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 5





	Day Five

Life was full changes.

The first change happened in a short time. At first, all anyone knew was that they were loved, and safe. The island was a safe haven away from the outside world that would reject them.

But then the Shitoushin came.

It had been terrifying. Asagi had to watch people she cared about die. Her family, her friends, everyone. They were being slaughtered. All because of them — the hanyou, the abominations. If they hadn't been born, so many lives wouldn't have been lost.

Then came the sacrifices. The Shitoushin needed them to regain their power, so they were allowed to live so long as they didn't try to flee. But that meant that Asagi had to watch as so many children were forced to give up their lives. No one wanted to die. But everyone agreed — reluctantly — that it that duty would fall to the oldest hanyou. And the oldest always went without question.

Then Asagi became the oldest. She was terrified. But she didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything, not when everyone was counting on her. She had to prepare them for what to do when she was gone.

But then she met up with a stubborn, older hanyou — Inuyasha was his name — and he brought an oddly dressed miko, a taijiya, a monk, a kitsune and a nekomata. All of them so determined to help, even when they had nothing to gain. The fought against everything, and suddenly, marks started fading. Soon the Shitoushin became no more.

That was another sudden change. But she didn't mind that one.

They all had nowhere to go. The island was gone, completely destroyed. They were hanyou, and they now fully understood what that meant to most.

But then Kagome had smiled and offered them a place to call home - a strange little village that seemed to embrace chaos and weirdness thanks to the adventures of a certain group of misfits.

Life was full of changes. Some good, some bad. But Asagi didn't mind them all that much now.

She had met a few hanyou. And now she knew that another one was on the way — a child with a hanyou father and a miko mother.

And that change was enough to let Asagi hope.


End file.
